Sonic the Hedgehog and the South Island Adventure
by Sonic Remix
Summary: CANCELLED Ch. 2! Sonic explores the Marble Temple! WARNING: My writing his deterioated greatly. .
1. Attack on Green Hill

Sonic the Hedgehog and the South Island Adventure  
  
written by Shayne Thames  
  
Sonic the Hedgehog and related characters and indica © and TM SEGA  
  
Chaper 1: Attack on Green Hill  
  
In the central regions of South Island, the great hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, was awaken from his nap in his headquarters. A call for help was being sent to him.  
  
He yawned as he pushed a button. "Yo, Sonic the Hedgehog here. What's the emergency?"  
  
A grey rabbit popped up on the viewscreen. "Sonic, we need you to come quick! Dr. Robotnik is attacking the island and trapping everyone in his robots!"  
  
Sonic stood up. "Don't worry, Pocky. I'm on my way!"  
  
Sonic ran from the control room and outside to a lush tropical forest. He ran until he approached a bridge. "Pocky's home is across this bridge," he said to himself, as he ran across the bridge.  
  
Chomper, the fish robot, leaped up out of the water towards Sonic on the bridge. "Sonic!" he growled.  
  
Sonic leaped out of the way. "Yo Chomper, don't you ever give up? You'll never get me when I cross that bridge!"  
  
"Someday, Sonic, I'll get ya. Dr. Robotnik will reward me!" Chomper said, as he leaped up to get Sonic again.  
  
Sonic kept his distance. "Yeah? Did you know your boss is here?"  
  
Chomper went bug-eyed. "He's HERE?! Oh man, he'll scrap me for not catching you!!!"  
  
Sonic smirked and waved at Chomper. "Happy trails then!"  
  
Sonic ran off, leaving behind a freaked Chomper. "No wait! Come baaaaaack! I need to catch you!"  
  
Chomper could be heard throughout the area. "SONIC!!!!!!"  
  
Sonic ran up to a pile of rubble. "No, I'm too late! POCKY!!!" he yelled.  
  
A voice behind him called out. "The rabbit is gone, it is only I-"  
  
Sonic turned around and saw a bug-like robot. "-Moto Bug!"  
  
"Where's Pocky?" Sonic demanded.  
  
Moto Bug revved up. "If you must know-"  
  
Moto Bug zoomed towards Sonic. "-I have the rabbit in ME!"  
  
Sonic leaped up. "Is that so?"  
  
Sonic bopped Moto Bug on the head, breaking the robot apart.  
  
Pocky leaped out of the broken robot. "I'm free!"  
  
"Pocky, are you alright?" Sonic asked.  
  
Pocky nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"Good. You know where the fat egg went?" Sonic asked  
  
Pocky pointed. "That way, past the spike pits."  
  
Sonic nodded. "Hold on, we're taking off!"  
  
Pocky grabbed onto Sonic as he revved up.Sonic ran off.  
  
"So what's Eggman after NOW?" Sonic asked.  
  
"I think its the Chaos emeralds," Pocky said.  
  
Sonic's eyes went wide. "Chaos Emeralds? Oh SHOOT! Then we gotta kick it into high gear!"  
  
A crab robot walked into their way.  
  
"Halt! In the name of-"  
  
Sonic hopped over the robot. "Not now, Crabmeat! Dr. Robotnik is here!"  
  
Crabmeat looked freaked. "What?! Ohhhhh no, I'm doomed for not catching you!"  
  
Sonic ran froward across a sandy beach when a ball of fire nearly hit him. "YOW!"  
  
Sonic looked behind him and saw Buzz Bomber the wasp robot. "Hold it, Sonic! I'll fry ya to a crisp!"  
  
Pocky looked up and narrowed his eyes. He could see something behind the eyes of the robot. "Sonic! Flicky's in that robot!"  
  
Sonic turned around. "Is that so? I'll free him!"  
  
"YAAAA!!!" Pocky screamed,closing his eyes as Sonic ran forward.  
  
"Hang on, Pocky!" Sonic yelled.  
  
Sonic leaped up, Pocky freaking out from the crazy action.  
  
Sonic bopped Buzz Bomber, breaking it.  
  
Flicky flew out. "I'm free!"  
  
Flicky hovered before Sonic and Pocky as they landed on the ground. "Sonic! Thanks for freeing me!"  
  
"No prob. Where's Robotnik?" Sonic asked.  
  
Pocky looked in a direction. "That way. And he found the blue chaos emerald!"  
  
"ALREADY?! I'm juicin'!" Sonic said, and ran off in that direction.  
  
Pocky looked behind him and his eyes bugged out. "Sonic, behind ya-!"  
  
A robot rammed into Sonic from behind. It was the annoying Newtron.  
  
Sonic hopped on Newtron's back and rode it like a bucking bronco. "Yeehaw!"  
  
Pocky clinged to Sonic for dear life. He looked up and screamed, "AAAAAAAAA!!!!!"  
  
A checkered ball knocked Sonic off, but destroyed Newtron. He looked up, dazed from the hit. "What hit me?"  
  
A shadow loomed over Sonic. "Mwahahahah!!! It is I-"  
  
Sonic saw a familiar face. "Dr. Robotnik! The greast scientific genus in the world!"  
  
Sonic ducked another swing from the ball. "And I WILL destroy you, my foe!" Robotnik added.  
  
Sonic leaped up. "Oh yea?"  
  
Sonic bopped Eggman's ship. "No! Get away from my Egg-o-Matic, you impervious rodent!" Eggman yelled.  
  
Sonic stuck his tounge out. "Why don't you make me, Fat Egg!"  
  
Robotnik growled and swung the ball at him.  
  
Sonic ducked.  
  
The ball got stuck in a wall behind Sonic. "Oh poop."  
  
Sonic raced up behind Eggman.  
  
He reached into the machine. "Lesse..."  
  
He pulled out the blue chaos emerald. "Bingo!"  
  
Eggman looked behind him. "Hey-gimme that!"  
  
Sonic laughed. "Not a chance, eggman!"  
  
Eggman growled.  
  
He tried to pull out.  
  
The chain on the ball snapped. "NO!" Eggman yelled.  
  
Sonic bopped the machine again.  
  
The machine exploded.  
  
Robotnik flew off, soot covering him and what was left of his Egg-o- Matic.. "I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!"  
  
Sonic laughed. "Smell ya later, Eggman!"  
  
Pocky shook Sonic's hand. "Ya did it Sonic!"  
  
Sonic winked. "Was there any doubt?" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I know, I know, that sucked. Know why? Because it was made for a comic, that's why! Oh well. Tune in for the next chapater of "Sonic the Hedgehog and the South Island Adventure!" 


	2. Secret of the Marble Temple

Chapter 2: "Secret of the Marble Temple"  
  
Sonic explored the inside of a temple. "Pocky the Rabbit said Robotnik was coming this way."  
  
Sonic looked at the walls. "This Marble Temple was here on South Island way before I existed...So I can't let Robotnik damage this place."  
  
Sonic heard a buzzing sound. He turned around. He leaped back as Buzz Bomber nearly hits him with a fireball. "Yeep!"  
  
Sonic looked up at Buzz Bomber. "You again? I destroyed you back in Green Hill, back when you had Flicky!"  
  
"My master Robotnik has reassembled me as you can see, Hedgehog!" Buzz Bomber said.  
  
Sonic turned to run as another fireball was shot. "Better run, Hedgehog." Buzz Bomber said.  
  
Sonic ran. "Oh I'll run alright!"  
  
Buzz Bomber hit a low ceiling. "-you to the ground, that is!"  
  
Buzz Bomber thunked to the ground.  
  
Sonic brushed his hands. "That takes care of-"  
  
He stops in mid stride, his foot over empty air.  
  
He looked down at a lava pit. "-that?"  
  
Sonic stood there, thinking. "Problemo."  
  
A robot bat peeked from a dark corner of the ceiling. It spread its wings and swooped down to get Sonic. Sonic was caught in the bat's claws. "Whoops!"  
  
"I got you, Sonic the Hedgehog!" it said.  
  
Sonic looked up. "You're something new!"  
  
"Just call me Basaran!"  
  
"Hey Bat-Brain, hows about dropping me off at the next chili-dog stand?"  
  
"No can do. You've got a date with Robotnik."  
  
Sonic swung his feet. "Tell him I made other plans."  
  
Basaran bugged out as Sonic balling up. "Ack, no one's ever stood up the boss before."  
  
Sonic bopped Basaran. "Then this would be a first eh?"  
  
Sonic dropped onto the ground with a squiirel in his hands. "Who are you?"  
  
The squirrel looked back. "I'm Ricky, the guardian of this temple. Who are you?"  
  
"The name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."  
  
"Sonic the Hedgehog?! I heard of you! You're a famous hero! I need your help!"  
  
"Sure, what's up?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Some fat egg thing came in here and put my friend Rocky into this robot thing! I think he's after our treasure!"  
  
"What did the robot look like?" Sonic asked.  
  
Ricky pointed behind Sonic. "Like that."  
  
Sonic looked behind him and saw a caterpiller bot with spikes.  
  
"Greetings Sonic! I am Caterkiller!" it said.  
  
"I am...unimpressed!" Sonic said, running forward.Sonic bopped Caterkiller.  
  
Caterkiller broke, revealing Rocky. "Free at last!"  
  
"So where's Robotnik?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Right here, my formible foe!" a voice said from above.  
  
All three looked up and saw Eggman in his Egg-o-Matic. "And you will pay for what you have done before, rodent!"  
  
"Send me the bill, Buttnik!" Sonic called up.  
  
Sonic leaped out of the way as a fireball exploded. "Yeep!"  
  
"Silence, you impudant hedgehog!"  
  
Sonic closed his eyes as Robotnik yelled. "Your cheap cracks will not save you from my reign...of fire!"  
  
Sonic zoomed to one side as another fireball exploded.  
  
Robotnik growled. "STAND STILL!"  
  
Sonic leaped up. "Aw, is the poor egg-baby upset?"  
  
Eggman looked up at Sonic. "Oh not again..."  
  
Sonic bopped the Egg-o-Matic.  
  
The Egg-o-Matic exploded.  
  
Robotnik flew away. "I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!"  
  
Ricky and Rocky patted Sonic on the back. "Thank you for stopping that Eggman, Sonic And as a reward-"  
  
Ricky held out the yellow Chaos Emerald. "We want you to have our treasure, for safe keeping!"  
  
Sonic took the emerald. "The yellow chaos emerald! Thanks guys, I'll protect it well!"  
  
Sonic stood proud. "Look out Robotnik! Here comes the hedgehog!"  
  
In the Spring Yard, Clucky Chicken and Picky Pig bounced around. Clucky called. "Race ya, Picky!"  
  
Picky called back. "Okay!"  
  
The two bounced across the Yard.  
  
A fire explosion knocked them down. "YOW!"  
  
Buzz Bomber was above them. "The energy that can only be a chaos emerald is targeted, Crabmeat!"  
  
Crabmeat was on the ground, answering. "I see the taget, Buzz Bomber."  
  
Crabmeat got in the kids way. "Surrender the jewel, you kids, or we'll turn you into robots!"  
  
A voice from above. "Not today, badniks!"  
  
They all looked to see Sonic grinning. "SONIC!"  
  
Sonic leaped in front of the kids. "You two haven't learned yet! You can never defeat THIS hedgehog!"  
  
Yadrin and Roller, two new badniks, appeared behind them. "But this time, you are surrounded, hedgehog!"  
  
Sonic rolled his eyes. "Ooh, I'm so scared!"  
  
"You SHOULD be afraid, rodent!" said a new voice. Sonic closed his eyes in annoyance. He knew that voice.  
  
"For I am Dr. Robotnik, the greatest scin-"  
  
Sonic interupted. "Yeah, yeah, we know."  
  
Robotnik fumed. "Shut up, I was talking!"  
  
"Yeah well Ihave places to go and kids to save." Sonic said, making a face.  
  
A spike jutted out of the Egg-o-Matic. "Not this time."  
  
Sonic looked up, with a hint of worry. "Oh dear..."  
  
Sonic grabbed the kids hand and leaped out of the way.  
  
Robotnik dropped into the ground. "No! Not again!"  
  
Sonic leaned against the Egg-o-Matic. "Awww, stuck again. Buttnik?"  
  
Robotnik jerked out, a block stuck to the spike.  
  
The block fell off.  
  
The badniks looked up, bugged out.  
  
The rock landed on them with a SMASH!  
  
Robotnik looked nervously at Sonic.  
  
Sonic smirked. "You know what comes next."  
  
A big explosion.  
  
"I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!!!!!"  
  
Sonic looked at the kids brushing his hands. "There, kids. All safe."  
  
The kids cheer. "Hooray for Sonic!"  
  
Picky handed Sonic a pink chaos emerald. "Here, in case Robotnik tries to get it again."  
  
Sonic rubbed Picky's head. "Thanks."  
  
Sonic's adventures took him to the Labrinth. "I thought I saw Robotnik come this way..."  
  
There was a rumbling. Sonic fell into the water. "Whoa! I gotta get out of here, I hate water!"  
  
Some rocks fell on him. "Ow, what is that?"  
  
Sonic looked up and saw a badnik. "Oh great, a Burrowbot."  
  
"That's right, Sonic, and I will send you to a watery grave!" Burrowbot said.  
  
Rocks fell. Sonic was blocked underwater. 'Gotta find a way out' he thought.  
  
Sonic swam down a tunnel. He saw an air bubble. He breathed it in. A fish badnik swam up from behind. It was Jaws. Jaws bit his leg. Sonic kicked Jaws off. Jaws smashed against a wall. Pecky the penguin swam out. Pecky helped Sonic to swim. Another figure came up from behind as they swam past another badnik, Unidasu the Orbonaut. Sonic turned his head to see Rocky also help Sonic. Sonic's face looked purple. They broke the surface, SOnic gasping. Sonic looked at his friends. "Rocky! Whatcha doin here?" "I figured you'd be coming this way, so I thought I'd follow."  
  
Pecky added. "Sonic, Rocky told me about you. I think I know what you want!"  
  
Later: Pecky handed Sonic a green emerald. Sonic nodded. "Thanks."  
  
Rocky and Pecky waved as SOnic trotted off.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I know, I suck. I didn't feel like being detailish. I'm saving my energy for Season 4 of SU. Anyway, stay turned for more South Island Adventure! 


End file.
